Hermione Granger and the Boy Who Lived
by Luciferkaine
Summary: The story of Harry Potter from Hermione's POV - closely follows canon for first few years of Hogwarts.
1. Toads and Lions

- **DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything from the Harry Potter verse, just borrowing, credit goes to the original creator, J.K. Rowling.** Also, any direct quotations I use from the books will be written in italics (not to be confused with character's thoughts) and noted at the bottom. Hope you enjoy, Please review!

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Mum. Goodbye, Dad." I reached up to hug them both, holding back tears.<p>

"We'll miss you, honey. Christmas seems too far away now that you're heading off to this strange school. You'll write?" Mum's brow wrinkled with worry as she brushed back my hair.

"Of course! Just as soon as I'm settled in." I thought of how exciting it would be to send them letters with an owl; and grinned.

The scarlet engine behind us whistled a warning. One last hug and I dashed off to board, pulling my trunk behind me.

The train was packed; some students looking for a compartment to stow their trunks, while others were looking for friends, and more still were watching from their compartments looking both apprehensive and excited. Nearly half-way down the length of the Hogwarts Express I found a compartment that only held one occupant: a worried looking boy about my own age, bent over his open trunk searching franticly.

I nervously cleared my throat and raised my chin, hoping to affect an air of confidence that I wasn't feeling. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Do you mind if I share your compartment?"

The boy jumped and turned to face me. He had a round face with large green eyes and was the same height as me. He was a little on the plump side as if he hadn't quite grown out of his baby fat. "Oh! I guess so… I mean, yes, of course! I just need to find Trevor."

I frowned and pushed my trunk into the compartment. "Who is Trevor?"

"My toad. Grandmother gave him to me and she'll be so mad if I've lost him already!" He blushed and grabbed one end of my trunk. "Oh, sorry, I'll help you with that; I'm Neville Longbottom by the way."

We struggled and wrestled my trunk up into the luggage rack, and I strapped it down. Taking off my book bag I sat down on the bench opposite his trunk; just as the train lurched into motion. "Thank you for your help. I suppose I could return the favour by helping you look for Trevor now. Where did you last have him?"

Neville looked out the window, nervously pushing back his bangs. He said, "It was after I got on the train. The first few compartments were already full and there were just so many people; I was having a hard time holding on to him, so I put him in my pocket. He must have jumped out." He shut his trunk and sat down beside it miserably.

I glanced around the compartment. "Well, we'll stow your trunk first then we can start searching the train, asking every compartment if they've seen Trevor." Neville smiled hopefully and thanked me.

As we were stowing Neville's trunk, two girls asked to share our compartment: a Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. They wished us luck when they heard Neville's story and promised to save our seats while we searched.

Searching for Trevor proved to be a disheartening task. I'd sent him towards the back of the train while I went forward, thinking it more efficient if we split up. Most students would answer me with a polite no, and a Gryffindor prefect said he'd check the prefect compartments up at the very front of the train for me.

I had read through most of my text books already and also thought it prudent to purchase a few other books just to learn about the magical society, but it seemed that to some that wasn't good enough. as I discovered when I got to one particularly rowdy compartment.

The compartment went quiet when I knocked; and a blonde boy, already dressed in school robes, answered with an impatient, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if any of you have seen a toad? Someone's lost one." I tried to smile, but the atmosphere in the compartment made me nervous.

He smirked and looked me up and down, sneering at my short sleeved blouse, blue pleated skirt and the crest I'd pinned to my pocket. "And what House is that for?" he said pointing at it.

I blushed." It is the crest from my old school."

The sneer grew. "A muggle school? Well, why don't you go back there where the other Muggles are."

"Pardon? I...I'm sorry." I flushed angrily, turning sharply on me heel as I left. I could hear the condescending laughter echoing behind me. I had thought things would be different here, that I wouldn't be an outsider anymore because I was going to be with other people like me; other people who could do magic! But now...

I stumbled back to my compartment, my vision blurred by the tears I was refusing to shed. Anger and shame were coiled tight in my chest and I fought to gain control over my emotions. By the time I got there, I was back under control, and I stuck out my chin in an attempt to hide the redness of my eyes.

"Any luck, Hermione?" Hannah asked when I opened the door.

"None yet. Have you seen Neville?"

"No, not yet. We should probably change into our robes though." Susan replied. I nodded and changed, smoothing out my skirt and fixing my blouse. With a short smile to Susan and Hannah, I left to start double checking the compartments towards the back, hoping to find Neville as well.

I passed a toad-less Neville half way to the back and sent him to double check the forward compartments. Near the very end I came upon a compartment with only two boys, first years by the looks of things. The one with messy black hair and glasses was sitting across from the red head who had his wand pointed at the rat in his lap.

"_Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his." _I asked. It looked like he was about to do magic; I hoped he'd let me see.

"_We've already told him we haven't seen it."_ he replied.

I continued to look at the wand in his hand, curiosity getting the better of me. I sat down next to him."_Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."_

He seemed nervous. _"Er – all right."_

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." _He waved the wand at the rat, but it slept on unchanged.

I sighed, disappointed, but I didn't think it sounded quite right for a transfiguration spell. _"Are you sure that's a real spell?" _He seemed annoyed at my doubt so I continued, _"Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprised when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" _I cut myself off, mouth snapping shut with a soft noise.I winced at my boasting and haphazard introduction, hoping they would snap at me like the horrid blonde boy had.

The boys exchanged a glance, _"I'm Ron Weasley,"_ replied the red head.

The other smiled softly. _"Harry Potter."_

"_Are you really?" _I was excited. I had read about him in a few of the extra history books I'd picked up, and told him as much. He seemed surprised; I considered offering to lend them to him if ended up in the same house together.

"_Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad …Anyway _I'd _better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." _I smiled at them, which Ron ignored and Harry seemed a little perplexed.

Standing hurriedly, I closed the door behind me when I left and nearly fell against it. I was angry with myself. I knew I sounded bossy; knew I sounded like a know-it-all. I hadn't even started classes and I already felt this was going to be the same as my old school. Some few would take pity on me and be nice but no one would want to be friends with a little know-it-all.

I sighed and started back towards the front, darting into a random compartment of older students when I saw my tormentor from earlier, which turned out to be lucky as they had happened to find Trevor under one of the benches after I'd passed the last time, and were currently taking turns changing his colour.

I frowned at their frivolous use of magic. "Is that really necessary?"

"Oh, it's just a bit of fun; not hurting him. You can take him back to your friend now." said one of the red headed twins. "I'm George by the way." He courteously introduced the rest of his companions.

"Hermione Granger. Thank you for finding Trevor." I took the mischievous toad and returned to my own compartment.

Neville was overjoyed at my find and thanked me; it seemed I might make at least one friend. The rest of the ride went on rather quietly with Susan and Hannah chatting quietly as Neville looked out the window. I pulled out _Howarts: A History_ to read more about the Sorting and the different Houses.

The train came to a stop and I stored away my book and grabbed my things, leading the others from our compartment and out onto the crowded platform. Older students were pushing past to get to the black carriages that were lined up; they were obviously manipulated by magic as the harnesses hovered in the air in front with nothing to pull them. I was starting to get worried about where to go when I heard a voice calling out to first years. The voice belonged to a very large man who looked a bit wild with his untamed mane of hair and a beard that covered half his face.

Hagrid, as one of the older students had called him, lead us down a path to a dock with a fleet of little boats waiting on a black lake. Across the water, I got my first look at the Hogwarts castle. With the moon lighting up its majestic architecture it looked like something out of a medieval fantasy novel. I was so distracted by its beauty I let Neville lead me into a boat with Harry and Ron. I glanced at them and kept my mouth shut this time, feeling that flush of shame again. The boats floated right under the castle's cliff and to a little harbour. I clambered out as fast as I could and Neville sniffed.

I turned to him, concerned. "What's wrong Neville?"

"Trevor's gone again." I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. Honestly couldn't he hold on to that bloody toad?

Hagrid called to Neville that he'd found his toad in his boat, and returned it to him before leading us up through a passage to a flight of stairs near the front doors of the castle.

"_Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"_ Hagrid asked. A few people nodded and he knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal an older severe looking witch, with grey streaked black hair pulled tightly back from her face; obscured by a wide-brimmed pointed hat. Hagrid introduced as Professor and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall led us to a small unadorned chamber off what sounded like the Great Hall, already filled with the older students. She explained in a very no nonsense manner about the Sorting and the aspects of the different houses, and the House Cup. She did not say, however, what it was we had to do to be sorted. She left us to stew in our curiosity and fear for a few minutes.

I heard Ron mumble something to Harry about some test we had to do, and everyone looked terrified so I started talking, mostly to Neville and the dark complexioned twins near me, about the spells I had taught myself and if any of them would be the one I would need. No one else seemed to want to discuss it though, and then I heard screaming.

The ghosts I'd read about residing at Hogwarts drifted through the back wall, alarming some of the other students who obviously hadn't read up about Hogwarts. They were all watching and listening to the ghosts as they floated across the room towards the Great Hall. But Professor McGonagall had returned and she dismissed the ghosts. She herded us into a line and we followed her into the Great Hall.

I nervously tried to flatten my frizzy hair as I felt the eyes of all the students seated at the four House tables, as well as the staff at the front, bore into us. Professor McGonagall led us up to a stool with a dilapidated hat upon it, in front of the staff table.

Now all eyes turned to the hat as a mouth ripped open in the seam and it began to sing its own introduction as the Sorting Hat and about the qualities of each house. I applauded with everyone else, and nervously listened as Professor McGonagall called out our names in alphabetical order. Hannah and Susan were the first and second and both went to Hufflepuff. I noticed I was picking at the hem of my sleeve as she went through the 'F's and promptly stopped when she called my name. _Nervous habits are bad habits_ I scolded myself. I straightened my back and strode purposely towards the stool and plopped the hat on my head, it fell past my eyes, and I swallowed nervously.

"Oh, you are a smart one aren't you? Very thirsty for the fountain of knowledge, I see. But you've got some nerve and daring to be just who you are no matter what others think. So, shall it be Ravenclaw, where you can strive to learn all there is? Or will it be Gryffindor, where you'll dare to stand out?" I listened anxiously and thought only of wanting to be myself and how desperately I wanted to fit in somewhere, where I might finally have friends. The Hat hummed and hawed weighing out my Ravenclaw qualities against the Gryffindor until it finally shouted for the whole Hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thank you for reading my first chapter!

Quotes were from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _Raincoast Books 2000 edition.

Chapter 6 - pages 79, 80 and 84.


	2. Flying Remembrance

- **DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything from the Harry Potter verse, just borrowing, credit goes to the original creator, J.K. Rowling, as I make no money off this and she is uber rich.** Also, any direct quotations I use from the books will be written in italics (not to be confused with character's thoughts) and noted at the bottom. Hope you enjoy, Please review!

The Welcoming Feast was amazing. I'd always eaten very well at home but at my old school, while it had been healthy food, it had been very plain, so when the table suddenly filled itself with every kind of dish imaginable, I didn't know which to try first. I settled for a few different things like stuffed potatoes, roasted chicken, a mincemeat pie, and made sure to get some cake – Mum and Dad rarely let me eat anything sweet, as it was an insult to their profession as dentists – and then found I was sitting next to the Gryffindor Prefect who'd offered his help on the train.

"Hello again. I don't believe I properly introduced myself on the train, I'm Hermione Granger."

He smiled and said, "Percy Weasley. Did you find your friend's toad?"

"Oh yes, thank you. Did you say Weasley?"

"Yes, you must've met one of my brothers" I blinked at him and he laughed. "I guessed from your expression?" He turned towards me and said with a solemn tone, "I do apologize if Fred or George played one of their silly pranks on you."

I smiled. "I didn't know they were your brothers as well, but I was thinking of Ron."

He nodded, shoulders relaxing. "Oh, I have high hopes for Ron, provided he follows my example and not that of the twins."

I felt Percy might be disappointed, so I changed the subject. "I was wondering what you could tell me about the classes?"

That launched Percy and I into a very long discussion about the subjects offered in first year. He was just as eager as I was to start classes. We had just began to discuss Herbology when Harry interrupted, asking about a teacher. I listened curiously as they briefly discussed Professor Snape of Potions and Professor Quirrel of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Percy then continued to tell me of the other teachers, until Professor Dumbledore stood up to address us students again.

After his announcements about rules and regulations, we sang the school song and were sent off to our dormitories. Percy called the First Years to him and led us to the Gryffindor Tower, explaining on the way the House point system, curfew, the common room, and also the entrance to the Tower. Caput Draconis was the current password, but the portrait guarding the entrance would change it time to time. The portrait was of an opera singer named The Fat Lady and Percy recited the password she bowed her head and her frame swung outward to reveal a round doorway. One by one we climbed through into the Common room. It was a circular room decorated in reds and golds with lush furniture and carpeting. Some bookshelves lined one side, with a stone fireplace dominating the other, and across from the entrance was a set of stairs leading up to a balcony overlooking the room, with two staircases on either side climbing upwards.

"Welcome to Gryffindor! The boy's dormitories are up that left staircase; your names are printed on your doors for you; and the girls' are the same up the left stairs. Breakfast in the Great Hall starts at seven-thirty, where you will receive your class schedules. Classes are to start tomorrow, and on that final note, I bid you all a goodnight." Percy made a short bow towards us before heading up the stairs.

I found my trunk beside my bed in the room I would share with Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown, and Fay Dunbar. As I changed into my pajamas I realized how tired I was, and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow, book in hand.

When I woke the next morning I was confused and disorientated by the four-poster bed I was in, draped with red and gold, and then I remembered the events of the day before and grew excited at the prospect of my first day of classes as a witch. I was dressed and ready to leave by the time the other girls finally woke. They reminded me that breakfast didn't start for another twenty minutes but I couldn't wait. I left the Tower alone.

Much to my dismay, I got lost three times on the way to the Great Hall, and wouldn't have found it all if not for the third year Hufflepuff who took pity on me. I arrived and took my seat at the almost empty Gryffindor table just as the Heads of House's began to hand out schedules to those present. I stared intently at my own schedule as I ate, trying to memorize it and recall the names of the professors for each subject. The other students slowly filtered in, and then the morning post came in a flurry of wings. I put down my schedule to watch the owls fly around the Hall looking for their owners and recipients. None came for me yet, but I watched them anyways. When the owl traffic had slowed down, I noticed many of the students had received a copy of a newspaper; The Daily Prophet. I asked to borrow one and found the subscription ad on the back page. I scribbled down the info and handed the paper back. _If I hurry, I could detour to the owlery and send this off before first class._ I double checked the directions to the owlery with another student and started off there. Surprisingly it didn't take too long and I managed to make it to my first class before the other students arrived.

Classes that first week were a little overwhelming. It was reassuring that I remembered the answers to most questions, though I could see some of my classmates growing annoyed at my hand always being in the air. Transfiguration was most exciting I thought, Professor McGonagall was a very intelligent woman who believed very strongly in hard work and pushing us to exceed expectations. She started our first class by telling us about animagus' and demonstrating as she turned herself into a cat and back in quick succession. Defense against the Dark Arts was somewhat disappointing. While Professor Quirell taught us the spells in our course outline and explained how spells worked, it was all very much by the book with little to no demonstration.

Potions was the worse. Professor Snape seemed more intent on bullying students than teaching. He ignored me when I put up my hand to answer the questions he fired off at Harry, who obviously hadn't thoroughly read through his books yet, and he seemed to enjoy putting Harry down in particular, while favoring Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy who'd teased me on the train. As I got accustomed to the Professors various teaching styles I also grew accustomed to most of my classmates ignoring me. There were a few that would talk to me, Neville was always willing to sit beside me, though I think that that was because he is quite clumsy and forgetful and I was willing to give him some extra help. The other girls from my dorm room only seemed to talk to me when we were in our room, or when they had a question regarding their homework, but at least it seemed no one outwardly disliked me yet. Ron had said a few mean things to me but for the most part avoided me, which also meant Harry avoided me too. I had noticed that Harry generally avoided most people; he seemed extremely uncomfortable with all the attention, both positive and negative, that he got because of his fame; he wasn't at all like he was depicted in the children's books about him.

One morning I came downstairs into the common room to find all the other first years crowded around a notice board. I waited until there was an opening and dove into the crowd to read the note.

Flying lessons. This was something I'd been dreading. I'd never been good at physical education and now brooms were being added to my misery. Something I couldn't just learn from a book like everything else. I ran out of the common room as soon as I finished reading it, and raced down to the library. Surely there must be something about flying in all those books that could help me? Madam Pince, the librarian, recommended "Quidditch through the Ages" to educate me on both the sport and flying. For the next few days I devoured the book until I'd memorized everything remotely useful to me, which wasn't very much.

Thursday dawned bright and sunny, in opposition with my mood. Today was our flying lesson, and I was nervous and worried. I barely ate anything at breakfast but recited every tidbit of information on flying that I'd gleaned from "Quidditch through the ages". Neville was at least grateful for my lecture, and listened intently until the post arrived with a package from his grandmother. He tore it open and pulled out a small glass ball full of white fog. I leaned forward, curious.

"_It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh…" His face fell, _the fog in the Remebrall had turned a glowing red, _"…you've forgotten something…"_

I started asking Neville questions about what things he could have forgotten, hoping to help him remember but we were interrupted when Draco Malfoy walked by, and swiped the Remembrall. Beside us Harry and Ron had leapt to their feet to defend Neville, but the arrival of Professor McGonagall interrupted the impending brawl.

With a stern look, she demanded; "What is going on here boys?"

"Professor, Malfoy took my Remembrall."

Draco Malfoy tossed the Remembrall back to Neville, _"Just looking." He said, and he sloped away with _Vincen_t Crabbe and _Gregory _Goyle behind him._

I kept an eye on Harry and Ron as they watched Draco walk away, worried they might go after him anyways, but they retook their seats and just glared at the Slytherin table.

Classes that morning rushed by, with me not even putting my hand up once, too absorbed in re-reading Quidditch through the Ages beneath my desk. Before I knew it , it was time to go down to the grounds for the flying lesson. I followed the other Gryffindor's outside. Some very battered and decrepit brooms lay in two neat rows, the Slytherin first years having already taken their places next to them. I found myself staring down at a broom that was missing quite a few twigs on one side, and whose handle was all splintered where it had a large gouge taken out of it. Madam Hooch instructed us to hold our hand over it and shout "up". I did so, along with everyone else but my broom merely rolled over. Neville's quivered a bit, perhaps to match the uncertainty in his voice, but I noticed Harry's broom very nearly leapt into his hand. He wasn't the only one holding a broom though. Ron's rose after he called it a second time, Draco's only hesitated a moment the first time he called and a few others were successful. Madam Hooch encouraged us to keep trying.

"UP!" I fairly shouted, trying to push as much command into my voice as I could. The broom rolled over again and then the handle slowly tipped up towards me. It finally met my hand, and I took a firm grip on it. Madam Hooch instructed us on mounting and gripping their brooms, correcting as she walked up and down the rows. She told me to ease up on my grip, the broom wriggled a bit beneath me when I did but I did as I was told. And then came the terrifying part. We prepared to push off and hover, Madam Hooch counted us down but Neville pushed off early.

It was horrible to watch as Madam Hooch shouted at him to land, but he'd lost control of the broom. It bucked and jerked about, very nearly unseating him. The broom rose higher and higher until Neville slipped off and fell to the ground with a sickening crack on the grass. Madam Hooch rushed to his side, closely followed by me, His wrist was broken and he was crying. I was relieved when I saw it was not worse and he managed to get up and limp off to the castle with Madam Hooch, whom threatened us with expulsion should a broom leave the ground in her absence. Her robes had barely whipped around the corner when Draco Malfoy started laughing.

"What a sissy Longbottom is! Imagine, losing control of a broom and crying over a little injury!" Parvarti Patil told him to shut up but the Slytherin's just continued to tease Neville and now Parvarti, until Draco snatched up Neville's Remembrall that had fallen in the grass, and held it high like it was a trophy.

"Malfoy, give me that." Harry Potter demanded softly, and silence descended over the crowd, sensing a fight.

"No."Draco grinned, "I think I'd rather see him search for it…perhaps in a tree?"

"Give me it!" Harry roared, moving toward Draco. But Draco jumped onto his broom and took off. He circled around and then drifted over to a tall oak tree and taunted Harry to retrieve it.

Harry grabbed his broom and swung a leg over. "Don't do it Harry!" I shouted."You heard Madam Hooch, we'll all get into trouble and you'll get expelled!"

Harry ignored me and pushed off, shooting into the air, I was stunned to see how well and easily flying seemed to come to him. He flew straight to Draco and they argued, until Harry took a daring dive at Draco who barely dodged it, then threw the Remembrall back towards the castle, and flew down to join the cheering Slytherin's.

"I hope he breaks more than a wrist, wouldn't that be a laugh!" Draco called towards the Gryffindors.

None of us paid him any mind though as we watched Harry go into a dive as the Remembrall arched and fell toward the ground. Just when I thought he would crash, Harry reached out to catch the Remembrall and jerked his broom level and stumbled off it. I cheered with the others but stopped when I heard Professor McGonagall shout Harry's name. Parvarti and Ron both tried to defend Harry but Professor McGonagall was having none of it. She collected Harry and fixed us all with a glare.

"You are all to stand against that wall until Madam Hooch returns." We followed orders and a rope appeared on the ground in front of us. "Any of you tries to cross, I will know."

I had somehow ended up between Ron and Draco. Not the best place to be I knew so I kept my mouth shut and hoped neither would take notice of me. They started arguing right away; their families seemed to know one another; both were from two of the oldest wizarding families. I knew there were several and some were dying out like Draco's because they only married to other families that had a long lineage of magic in their blood. It seemed Draco thought himself a 'pure blood' and Ron's family should be ashamed of themselves for mixing. I found it absolutely ridiculous. His ideals were similar to those of royal families centuries ago, and very outdated. I made a mental note to check some books out of the library on the topic of Wizarding lineages. Their argument became heated when Draco started insulting how poor Ron's family was and how stupid and ignorant they must be because they probably couldn't afford books.

I'd had enough. "Just ignore him Ron; he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Stay out of it, Granger." snapped Ron. Draco smirked at me, but before he could continue his taunting Madam Hooch came onto the field.

"Now it seems we've lost two of our number but there will be no more excitement the rest of this lesson. You are all going to listen and learn the basics of riding a broom." She waved away McGonagall's rope and led them back to their brooms.

"Now we are going to do this one at time." She lined us up again and instructed us to call our brooms again. I swallowed my hurt over Ron's brush off and my fear of falling and turned to concentrating on learning to fly. The broom slowly rose to my hand after the first time I called it. _Good, _I thought, _I've made some progress. _It seemed confidence would be a large part of controlling the broom which certainly explained Neville's accident as I knew how terrified he was of flying considering he was clumsy enough with both feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch made her way down the line talking about the importance of learning to fly and the versatility for transportation it provided, while getting each student to mount their broom, push off and hover, than touch back down to dismount. Finally it was my turn. I gently swung my right leg over the broom, rearranged my robe on the broom and gripped the broom with both hands, firmly but not too tight as Madam Hooch reminded me. Then I pushed off, a little hard, and came to hover above the heads of the others. It was an interesting feeling to have nothing below my feet but not to be falling. The broom wriggled a bit at my hesitation and I leant forward slightly to bring it back down. My feet met the ground with a bit too much force but Madam Hooch nodded and claimed my performance 'adequate'. Adequate was not something I was used to hearing. But I accepted it for now and knew that it would take more work to improve.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for continuing to read, reviews very much appreciated!

BIG MEGA THANKS to my wonderful and beautiful Beta Ashinan! I owe you chocolate.

Quotes were from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _Raincoast Books 2000 edition.

Chapter 9 – Page 108


	3. Trap

- **DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything from the Harry Potter verse, just borrowing, credit goes to the original creator, J.K. Rowling, as I make no money off this and she is uber rich.** Also, any direct quotations I use from the books will be written in italics and noted at the bottom. Hope you enjoy, Please review!

Sticking your nose into other people's business always succeeded in putting you in tricky situations: in my case, fleeing from Mr. Filch and certain expulsion. How on earth did I get myself into this mess? Racing through the corridors behind Neville, Harry and Ron was certainly not where I intended to be in the middle of the night. Curiosity is not my friend. Curiosity is what pricked my ears to hear Draco taunting Harry this morning…

I briefly looked up from my book during dinner, when I heard Draco's voice. Finding him engrossed in taunting Harry about his impending punishment for his antics in Flying class, I relaxed and ducked my head back toward my book, while my ears drunk in their conversation. Harry seemed unfazed for once, which was surprising to me. Maybe Professor McGonagall had let him off easy because of who he was? No, I didn't think she was the type to favour someone because of their fame. I'm sure the answer would come out.

But what I heard next was a challenge. I didn't know the intricacies of a duel; I assumed it was akin to the Victorian era gentlemen's duels. But Draco was challenging Harry to a Wizard's Duel, which would surely involve their wands and one of them, if not both, ending up in the Hospital Wing. After their posturing Draco strutted back to the Slytherin table with Vincent and Gregory.

I shut my book and stood up. With a deep breath I interrupted Ron in his advising Harry about Wizards Duels.

"Harry, listen-"

Ron waved dismissively at me. "We're eating."

I bit back a sharp retort and focused on Harry. "I heard Draco Malfoy challenge you to a Wizards Duel, but you mustn't go! It's sure to be a trap to get you into more trouble and you'll lose points and maybe even be suspended or expelled!"

"That's my business not yours," Harry replied.

Ron waved me away again. "Go eavesdrop elsewhere."

Their dismissal hurt but I was not going to let that deter me from doing all I could to keep my House from losing more points.

Much later that evening I sat reading by the fireplace in my dressing gown and pajamas. Everyone else had already gone to bed, leaving the Common room empty. I was waiting for Neville to return from the Hospital wing, as Madam Pomfrey had insisted he would be returning this evening when she refused to allow me to visit him before dinner. I was also lying in wait to stop Harry and Ron sneaking off to meet Draco. I didn't have to wait long for them. I heard them whispering as they crept down the staircase and I closed my book. Ron swore when he caught sight of me.

"You should be thankful I didn't tell Percy! I had hoped you would come to your senses and stopped this nonsense, but it seems you're determined to make trouble for yourselves and the House."

Harry shook his head at me and went out the portrait hole; I followed them with a string of reprimands of their selfishness and disregard for rules or school spirit, lowering my voice to a whispering hiss.

"_Go away." _Harry said, glaring.

I huffed. "Fine, but I won't have to say I told you so when you're packing your bags tomorrow."

I turned back to find the Fat Lady's portrait empty. "Oh no! I'm locked out!" I searched the nearby portraits quickly, but the Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't sure what to do next. If I waited until the Fat Lady returned, I could be stuck outside the Common Room until morning, or Mr. Filch could find me, which wasn't a very pleasant idea in the first place. Or, I could follow Harry and Ron. I hesitated. Though it would be the logical solution, and would keep me from Filch, it was almost like I was begging for trouble, but that's what I decided to do.

They had continued down the corridor and I rushed to catch up to them. "Well, I'm not waiting for Mr. Filch to find me loitering outside Gryffindor Tower. If you get caught, which you will, I'll tell them I was trying to stop you and you can vouch for me."

"_You've got some nerve-" _started Ron before Harry silenced both of us. I heard it then: a snuffling, heavy breathing.

The three of us peered into the darkness, looking for the gleaming eyes of Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filches cat and partner. What we found instead was Neville asleep on the floor. I knelt next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Hermione! Harry and Ron? What are you doing out here?" He struggled to his feet. "I couldn't remember the new password."

I shushed him and whispered back, "It's 'pig snout' but the Fat Lady's gone right now."

Harry asked about his arm. Neville insisted it was good as new, and then Ron cut him off, saying we needed to be going. Neville protested and I crossed my arms and glared right back at Ron.

"I'll curse you both if we get caught because of you!" he said.

I was about to object when Harry hissed at me to be quiet and nudged me forward. We followed Harry and Ron through the corridors and up to the third floor to find the Trophy room empty. I stood guard at the door while Harry and Ron milled about looking at the trophies. Harry nervously clutched his wand. Neville leaned next to the door adjoining the next room, yawning.

There was a noise next door causing us all to start; Neville nearly jumped to my side as Harry and Ron faced the adjoining door with wands raised, looking almost eager.

But it was the caretaker's voice we heard, not Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron looked at Neville and me with identical expressions of horror. I backed out of the trophy room and turned to start creeping back the way we came, but Harry and Ron whipped out behind us and Harry beckoned us down a corridor lined with suits of armor.

We gathered speed, fearing capture at any moment, and then Neville tripped and fell into Ron, toppling a suit of armor in the process.

"_RUN!" Harry yelled _and, dragging Ron and Neville from the tangle of armor, we fled.

I regretted ever eavesdropping on Harry and Draco's confrontation. My desire to help my House win the Cup, thinking that would endear me to them, had overridden my discretion and sense. Now, all there was left was to keep running.

I soon lost track of where we were as we hurtled through the corridors and right into a hidden passageway that we followed to the Charms classroom. We stopped to catch our breaths.

I leaned up against the wall and tugged at the neck of my dressing robe, breathing heavily. I managed to throw a glare at Ron. "I told you! Draco Malfoy laid you a trap and you fell right into it!"

Ron gave me a look that said he would happily strangle me.

"We need to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Harry. He shepherded us down the hallway but we didn't get far before something else did impede our progress – Peeves the Poltergeist.

Harry and I pleaded and tried to reason with Peeves not to call the caretaker, but Ron lost his patience, and swatted at Peeves as he stormed past.

"_STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" _he hollered and we raced in the other direction until we came to a locked door.

"Alohomora" I shouted.

The door swung open and we piled inside shutting the door quickly to lean against it and listen. Mr. Filch had made it to the Charms corridor and was arguing with Peeves. Neville, who'd been tugging on Harry's sleeve, whimpered. We turned to face the room – and stared in sheer terror at the monster before us.

We had disturbed the sleep of an enormous dog with three menacing heads that brushed the ceiling. I screamed as it growled at us and Harry threw open the door again. I stumbled backward through it, catching a glimpse of one heavy paw sliding over a trap door before the boy's slammed the door shut and tore back down the hallway. It seemed Mr. Filch had gone to search another part of the castle for us, though I was sure, in my terror, that he'd be around every corner we turned. We managed to make it to the now occupied portrait of the Fat Lady, out of breath, and relieved beyond belief. The Fat Lady scolded us but granted access and we collapsed into various chairs of the Common Room.

After many minutes of silence, Ron burst out, "What on earth is a monster like that doing here!"

I shook my head. "It was guarding a trap door. But that's not our business. We shouldn't have been there and we shouldn't have been out of bed! Draco Malfoy was trying to get you expelled and it very nearly worked." I got up and walked towards the staircase.

"_Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed – or worse, expelled!" _I stormed up to my dorm and tried to push the whole adventure from my head to sleep.

I was unsuccessful. My sleep was fitful and disturbed. I dreamt of being chased by Draco Malfoy or Ron, and of being fed to the beast with every one laughing at my misfortune. Then, I found myself running toward the dog again, but the trap door beneath its feet was open and I jumped down it, narrowly escaping the three sets of gnashing teeth. I landed on cold stone surrounded by shadows. They whispered and moved about, then surged forward into the light to reveal themselves as my Hogwarts classmates, as well as my old muggle schoolmates. They were all jeering and pointing at me, laughing; I was naked. My parents were there as well, shaking their heads, looking disappointed. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding out a test paper to me. It was stained by a large red F that seemed to drip like blood off the page.

Draco Malfoy's face swam into view. "You don't belong here. Go back to your filthy muggles."

There was a laugh from behind me. I whirled around to face Ron. "Muggles probably don't want her either."

I cried out and tried to run, pushing through the crowds, but there were so many of them, I fell and they began to trample me, laughing as I screamed.

I woke up.

I washed up quickly, still trembling even as the memory of the nightmare faded. I set my jaw firm, gathered my books and went to breakfast.

I couldn't believe how pleased Harry and Ron seemed with themselves. They were deep in conversation about the trap door and a secret package Harry had seen Hagrid, the gamekeeper, retrieve from the wizarding bank for Professor Dumbledore. I resolutely sat down as far from them as I could and opened my Transfiguration textbook.

"Hermione?" I hear behind me.

I snapped back at the interruption. "What?" And turned to see a chastened Neville. "Oh sorry Neville. Did you want to sit?"

He smiled and sat down. "You ok? I mean after seeing that… thing?"

"Me? Oh, yes, perfectly fine." I tried to find my place again in the text. "You ok, Neville?"

He nodded and began filling his plate his expression worrisome. I sighed and shut my book.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Neville brightened. "It's my potions essay, I'm terrified of Professor Snape chucking me out if it doesn't pass. Would you help me?"

I accepted and got on with eating breakfast. For the next couple days, I had him meet me in the library to work on it. With just some encouragement, explanations and a revision, I felt that Neville had written a good essay. At least an 'Acceptable' from Professor Snape, who rarely gave out anything higher.

Friday came around, and I was actually eager to get to Potions, it being the only class I didn't normally enjoy. When the doors into the dungeon classroom opened, we filed in and I found myself seated with Fay Dunbar, my dorm mate. Neville had taken a seat with Seamus Finnegan across from us. Professor Snape started class as usual with role call and subtle insults. He handed back our last assignments and instructed Terry Boot to collect our essays. I gave Neville an encouraging smile as his was collected, which Professor Snape caught.

"I do hope, Mr. Longbottom, that when I read your essay I don't find too much of Miss Granger's work." He sneered.

Neville blushed and shook his head. Professor Snape soon set us to brewing a growth potion that ate up all my attention with its complexities. Quite suddenly, Seamus' potion caught fire and distracted me. Irritated, I put the fire out with a quick charm and returned to working. A shadow loomed over my cauldron. I looked up into the cold, hard eyes of Professor Snape.

"So, Miss Granger. Helping the unfortunate is not enough for you now? You must insert yourself into every situation, without allowing others to learn. Ten points from Gryffindor. Perhaps you will learn your place."

I hung my head, grateful, for once, of my bushy hair that hid my burning face. I continued brewing, but my potion ended up a shade too pale. I was the first out the door when class ended.

Quotes were from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _Raincoast Books 2000 edition.

Chapter – 9 pg.116

117, 118

Warner Brothers Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone movie


	4. Lonely

**- DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything from the Harry Potter verse, just borrowing, credit goes to the original creator, J.K. Rowling, as I make no money off this and she is uber rich. Hope you enjoy Please review!**

* * *

><p>Apart from meals I spent the rest of Friday and all of Saturday alone in the library, doing my homework. After that was finished I moved onto some extra reading for Transfiguration; which is how Neville found me shortly before curfew.<p>

"Hello Hermione." He said, plopping down across from me.

"Good evening Neville. Did you need some help?"

He frowned at me. "No, I just haven't seen you around." He hesitated. "You…you aren't still upset about what Snape said about you yesterday are you?"

"Oh, of course not!" I lied.

His frown deepened. After a moment his face lit up; "Do you want to come back to the Common Room with me and play exploding snap?"

I hesitated. "I don't think so…but I will walk back with you."

We walked back to the Gryffindor Tower mostly in silence. Neville briefly told me that the first Quidditch match was coming up and a little bit about the sport: which I already knew from reading Quidditch through the Ages, but I let him go on.

It was a bit rowdier than usual in the Common Room when we arrived, it being a Saturday night. I said goodnight to Neville and headed straight to my dorm, enviously watching him join his dorm-mates in the game they were playing.

Our next flying lesson came on Thursday. We lined up at our brooms again, facing the Slytherins. Madam Hooch requested that Neville be at the head of the column, next to her.

As with last time, we started by calling our brooms and take off. Confident our performances were acceptable, Madam Hooch conjured an illusionary obstacle course for us to fly through in groups of four. I was trembling slightly when my turn came. I got through most of it without too much trouble but it seemed my broom kept listing off to the right and it caused me to go right through the last "barrier". I wasn't the worst of the class but I was very frustrated by my imperfect flying. Madam Hooch invited those of us who wanted to continue their lessons to inquire at her office. Draco outwardly scorned the idea of anyone needing more lessons, and that those who did; "like Longbottom" he laughed, would to better to keep their feet on the ground.

I tried to catch up with Neville as we walked back to the castle, but he was absorbed in something Dean Thomas was telling him.

Neville started spending a lot more time with Dean and Seamus, occasionally Harry and Ron as well. I was happy for him to be making friends, friends that were more suitably than a know-it-all girl, but it left me lonely.

The next morning solved a small mystery for me: Why hadn't Harry been punished? The answer arrived with six owls during the morning post, carrying a broom shaped package. They landed in front of a bewildered Harry and were followed by another owl and a note. Harry ripped open the message and excitedly showed it to Ron who was grinning ear to ear. They snatched up the package and made to leave the great hall. More sedately I got up to follow and find out what he was doing with it as it was against the rules to have a broomstick. Draco however, beat me to it.

"First years aren't allowed broomsticks Potter," He sneered. "You'll be out of here by lunch." Draco called Professor Flitwick's attention to Harry's illegal parcel.

But Professor Flitwick smiled at Harry. "Oh yes, Professor McGonagall and I were just discussing the special arrangement. What model?"

"Nimbus two thousand, Sir." replied Harry, grinning.

He thanked a fuming Draco for his part in his acquisition and left the Hall with Ron. When Professor Flitwick turned away, Draco stormed off to the Slytherin table, deliberately knocking me to the ground on his way.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. We do not treat our fellow students thusly." said Percy Weasley.

Draco smirked at him and continued on.

I took Percy's hand up and brushed off my robes. "Thanks." I muttered before rushing out of the Hall.

I caught up to Harry and Ron on the grand staircase. They were laughing over Draco's mortification. "Why the reward for your rule breaking?" I inquired angrily.

"Thought you weren't talking to us?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the silence is very welcome, don't break it." said Ron.

I glared and shouldered past them. They began talking about Harry's place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

After dinner I made my way to Madam Hooch's office. She welcomed me in and offered tea, which I accepted.

"Now, my dear, are you here about the flying lessons?" She asked.

"Yes Madam. I really want to improve my flying."

She frowned. "Your flying was quite good, but if that's how you feel I think I have one more space left on Thursday, or there's a few on Friday."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Thursday would be lovely. Who am I to be learning with?"

Madam Hooch examined her timetable. "Mr. Thomas of Gryffindor, and Miss Parkinson of Slytherin."

I thanked her again and left. Bumping into Neville just outside.

"Hello Neville. You are here to see Madam Hooch?" I asked.

He blushed. "Yes. You saw how terrible I am at flying. Though I don't know if I'll have time to learn and do all my other homework."

"Did you want to work on your homework with me in the Library? I can help if you get stuck."

Neville shook his head. "No, I think I should work on it by myself, but thanks."

I smiled, though it felt strained. "Well you know where I'll be." I waved as he entered Madam Hooch's office.

So it seemed I would see even less of Neville, and I hadn't even managed to make any other friends.

I woke to sunlight peeking through a break in the scarlet hangings around my bed, and I jostled the large book off of my legs.

I'd picked up this particular book nearly two weeks ago after my first private flying lesson. I'd discovered somewhat of a nemesis in Pansy Parkinson, she had wasted no time upon our meeting to tease me about everything from my frizzy hair and large teeth to my muggle parentage.

I tore open my hangings as I realized that today was Halloween. As exciting as the occasion is; spent in an old castle filled with real magic, ghosts, and moving staircases, I was more excited about Charms class. When I'd spoken to Professor Flitwick after last lesson, he'd let it slip that today we would be learning levitation charms.

I dressed and pushed back my hair in a useless attempt to fix it. Standard Book of Spells 1, Magical Theory, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection were crammed into my book bag. I spotted Alchemy: Ancient Art and Science still lying on my bed. I hesitated than snatched it up and brought it with me to breakfast.

The Great Hall was in the middle of being decorated, but the smells of pumpkin, apples, and cinnamon wafting from the tables was irresistible. Alchemy book still clutched to my chest, I sat down and indulged in some French toast, and fruit baked in brown sugar and cinnamon until I noticed the time and hurried from the Hall with one last apple tart. No one else had arrived outside the Charms classroom yet, so I sat down and re-read the chapter about levitation.

Professor Flitwick soon arrived and let me in. "Happy Halloween Miss Granger!"

I nodded and followed him in. Other students slowly began to file in and when we were all seated, Professor Flitwick began.

"Happy Halloween my ghostly Ravenclaws and Gryffindor goblins!" he paused for their enthused response, "You've all been coming along splendidly; so today, especially as it's Halloween, you're going to learn the art of levitation!" I smile knowingly as everyone cheers.

"Now we'll begin with a demonstration. Mr. Longbottom you have your toad I believe?" asked Professor Flitwick.

Neville presented his toad and with a quick wand movement, Trevor zoomed across the room into Professor Flitwick's outstretched hand. He cast the charm again, aloud this time, to send Trevor back to Neville. "Wingardiam Leviosa!"

"First things first! Pronunciation! Very important. Repeat after me; Win-gar-di-am Levi-o-sa." We did, and again.

He then repeated the swish and flick motion of the wand. After wandering the classroom correcting our wand movements he divided us all into pairs. Unfortunately, I was to work with Ron.

I let Ron take first crack at the feather we were given and watched the other student's attempts until Seamus lit his feather on fire. Harry quickly put it out with his hat and Ron growled beside me. He hadn't even seen Seamus's pyrotechnics because he was too wrapped up in waving his wand about like _it_ was on fire.

I stopped Ron with a hand on his arm. "No, no Ron. You are exaggerating the movement far too much. Just a small swish and then flick. And your pronunciation is all wrong. It's Win-gaaaar-di-am Levi-oooo-sa." I recited slowly and clearly, "You're pronouncing it Levi-osaaaa, and your gar needs to be longer."

He glared at me. "You try it then, if it's so easy."

I took a deep breath and recited with precise movements. The feather gently floated up off the desk. Professor Flitwick cheered and the Ravenclaws redoubled their efforts.

By the end of class, the air was full of floating feathers and Ron was slumped back, arms crossed and refusing to acknowledge me. He shot out of his seat as soon as the bell rang.

I gathered up my books as fast as I could and tried to catch up to him. I wanted to apologize for interfering and offer to help him or something. I was just behind him when I heard him ranting.

"…She's got no friends, being such a know-it-all."

My head spun. It was the same thing I'd heard at my old school. My vision blurred and I broke into a run with my head down, knocking into a few people in my distress.

"I think she heard..." was all that came from Harry.

I came to a halt outside the girl's bathroom, pushed open the door and locked myself in one of the stalls.

All the hurt from the past two months combined with my lonely childhood welled up inside me. Every snide remark every jab at my lack of friends, every time I'd been excluded came crashing into me and wracked me with shaking sobs.

Hours I sat there, long after my sobs had subsided into quiet tears and sniffles. I'd heard a few girls come in and whisper to each other. I didn't care what they said anymore. I'd heard it all too many times before.

My stomach growled, reminding me of the delicious Halloween feast waiting no matter how miserable I felt. I blew my nose one last time and left the stall. I was washing my face when I heard someone come in, with big lumbering steps. They locked the door behind them and I turned to see why.

My mouth dropped open in horror as I beheld a hideous troll, its head nearly brushing the vaulted ceiling. He stared back with dull black eyes and lifted his club with a grunt. I screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: I was kinda wondering what on earth Madam Hooch does at the school. I mean from the books and the movies it seems she gives a couple flying lessons to the first years and referees the Quidditch matches. It would be very silly for her to spend the other 85% of her time just twiddling her thumbs so I thought private lessons would be more plausible as a significant amount of the children are muggle born or if they are raised in magical society surely some parents wouldn't let their children ride around on broomsticks until they have lessons it being dangerous and kind of like driving for the magical world.<p> 


	5. Friends and Enemies?

**- DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything from the Harry Potter verse, just borrowing, credit goes to the original creator, J.K. Rowling, as I make no money off this and she is uber rich.** **Hope you enjoy Please review!**

The troll's club swung over my head and smashed a stall door. I screamed again and stumbled back until I hit the wall; there was nowhere else to go. I dropped to my knees as the troll took a better aimed swing; it missed and crumbled a sink. It swung again and again wildly, barely missing me as I threw myself out of the way. I stared in utter terror, finding myself cornered as it prepared another attack. It hesitated, and then I heard it too. Someone was shouting at the troll from the doorway. A bit of pipe connected with the trolls head and it growled and it made for the door with great lumbering steps.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Harry and Ron were throwing debris and insults at the troll while dodging around the now confused troll. As Ron continued to distract it, Harry rushed to my side and pulled me to my feet.

"Run Hermione!" He shouted. But I couldn't move. He abandoned me and ran at the troll, taking a flying leap at its back as it bore down on Ron. Harry's wand was still in his hand when he leapt and it ended up sharply sticking up the troll's nose when he wrapped his arms around the creatures head. The troll shook its head vehemently, trying to dislodge Harry and his offending wand.

I shrank back as the troll howled and swung wildly about until Ron yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew out of the trolls hand and hung above its head for a few moments before Ron released it, and it dropped with a sickening thud onto the trolls head. The troll stumbled and teetered backwards before falling on its face with a crash.

I slowly got to my feet and skirted around the troll as Harry climbed off of it and retrieved his wand.

"Is it dead?" I asked tentatively.

Harry wiped his wand on the troll's trousers making a face at the thick goop covering it. "I don't think so. Probably just unconscious."

Ron was still staring incredulously at his wand when they heard footsteps racing down the hall that brought Professors' McGonagall, Quirrel, and finally Snape into the room. They stopped dead at the sight of the fallen troll, Harry and Ron with wands out, and all of us damp and covered in dirt, and dust.

"Wands away immediately!" Professor McGonagall shouted, shaking Ron out of his reverie. "What on earth do you think you were doing? Challenging a troll! You could all be dead now or on your way to St. Mungos!

Ron and Harry stammered nonsense until I gathered my courage and spoke up.

"Professors, it is my fault." I wished I could kick Ron and Harry for staring at me with disbelief before schooling their expressions.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall whispered, shocked. I hung my head pretending to be ashamed and began to weave my tale. "I've been studying trolls lately and I thought I knew just the spells to subdue one, so I searched it out. But it cornered me in here and if Harry and Ron had not followed me then I surely would be dead."

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed as he surveyed me. For a moment I thought they wouldn't believe such a ridiculous story but then Professor McGonagall proclaimed me to have been foolish and how disappointed she was, and docked me five house points.

"The feast has been brought to the Common Rooms. If nothing but your pride is hurt, go and join the festivities Miss Granger." I glanced at Harry and Ron, then left.

It was a long walk to the Gryffindor Tower with shame burning deep in my chest. I knew that I hadn't done any of the things Professor McGonagall was disappointed in me for but it was still disheartening to have let her down. I had found her to be my favorite Professor and someone to look up to. I'd just have to try harder to win back her good opinion.

I reached the Gryffindor Tower, climbed through the portrait hole and leaned against the wall next to it. I watched the rowdy Gryffindors enjoying the feast, my stomach growling as I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast, but I waited. Lying for them wasn't enough. I don't think I can repay Harry and Ron but I can at least thank them for saving my life.

When they stumble through the portrait they stop at the sight of me. I look them both in the eye and with great sincerity and humility I say "Thank you… for saving me, it was very brave."

Ron blushes awkwardly and mumbles thanks.

"Thank you for getting us out of trouble." Harry smiled, and the three of us sit down together to enjoy the feast.

I couldn't believe my luck. Out of one of my worst days I somehow gained two new friends. I found myself sitting with Harry and Ron at meal times, paired with one of them or Neville in classes, and even hanging out in our free time together.

It was a nearly a week after the troll incident that I brought up how they had found me.

"Harry, you two weren't really looking for the troll that night were you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course not! No we had left the Great Hall with everyone else when I realized that you couldn't know about the troll so we ducked out of line and headed to that bathroom."

I frowned. "Well that is a relief, but how did you know where I was?"

Ron nervously cleared his throat. "We overheard Pavarti saying she had heard you in there… that you had been there since Charms."

I nodded and moved to change the subject. "Oh, isn't Saturday the first Quidditch match Harry?"

He looked at me, his face a mask of dread.

"If you're that worried about it do you want to borrow Quidditch through the Ages?" I offered.

"Yes please." I went to my dorm to retrieve it and when I came back, Harry was pouring over his Transfiguration essay again while Ron stared out the window twirling his quill around his fingers. I sighed and took Harry's essay from him then snatched Ron's quill from him and pointed it at him menacingly.

"You aren't playing so stop thinking about Quidditch and finish your essay." He gave me a sour look.

I softened. "If you finish it now I will look over it for you too." Ron brightened and took back his quill.

I was surprised by Harry's essay. It was clear, concise, had very few errors and his writing was also fairly neat for an eleven year-old boy. I got out a red pen from my bag and began making corrections until I noticed Ron giving me a funny look.

"What?"

He glanced at Harry's essay and then at my pen. "Where's your ink?"

I laughed. "See? There's at least one thing that Muggles have improved." I showed him the pen but he shrugged and went back to scratching away at his own essay.

Friday rolled around and Harry, Ron, and I went out for some fresh air during break. To stave off the cold I decided to bring out the little jar I'd been carrying around. I had managed to conjure blue flames and store them for convenient use. At my urging the flames leapt from the jar and grew to a nice two foot blaze. Harry and Ron were quite impressed and eagerly drew close to the fire.

Harry cut off my explanation to Ron about the conjured flames with a hiss and nodded towards the castle's great double doors. Professor Snape had just exited and was making his way across the yard, and upon noticing us shuffling closer together to hide the fire; made straight for us.

"What are you up to?" He demanded.

Harry and Ron shrugged and he caught sight of 'Quidditch through the Ages' in Harry's hand.

"Is that the library's book? No library books outside the castle." He snarled, snatching away the book, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry glared after him as I turned back to the fire; "I wonder why Professor Snape was limping?" I pondered as they also turned to the fire.

"I hope Fang bit him, the greasy monster. I bet he's just made that rule up!" Ron said savagely.

Later that evening, I was going over Ron's Charms essay for the second time as we sat at one of the windows of the Common Room. Harry kept pacing about beside us as Ron absent mindedly looking out at the snow covered grounds.

"If it's that bad Hermione why don't you just let us copy off yours?" Ron grumbled as he glanced at me crossing out yet another poor sentence.

"Because, cotton brain, you'll never learn to do it properly yourself; and then where will you be come third year if we're in different classes? Not to mention exams. Percy was telling me the guard against numerous methods of cheating, and…" I was distracted by Harry slumping against the wall for a third time still fidgeting. "Oh for goodness sakes Harry, just go ask Professor Snape for your book back!"

"Ya, alright I guess he shouldn't be able to refuse me without good reason in front of the other teachers. Where's their lounge?" I directed him down two floors and turned back to Ron's dreadful essay.

"You're already thinking about third year?" asked Ron.

I frowned. "Of course I am. I need to decide what I want to do after school, so deciding what classes to take in third year is the first step."

"You're only eleven. Why do you have to plan your career now?"

I sighed. "Because there is so much I don't know yet about the wizarding world on a whole Ron; I don't know what options there are for jobs, I had more time when I knew what there was, but then I found out that there is literally another world of options."

"I guess that makes sense. What did you want to be in the Muggle world?"

"Well my parents are dentists. I didn't want to follow them; but I did want to go into a medical profession. I wanted to help people."

"You can be a Healer than! They help people at St. Mungos." He exclaimed.

I laughed. "That's a thought. How about you? If you could do anything?"

Ron blushed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Quidditch'.

"What was that Ron?"

He sighed. "Captain of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team, go ahead and laugh now."

"I don't see how that's funny. Sports careers are very difficult to do well in but that doesn't make it a silly career idea. What position would you want to play?"

"Maybe Keeper or Beater?" He perked up at her encouragement. "Not sure how I am at Beater or the others as I'm always Keeper when we play at home."

I nodded and turned back to his essay. Harry burst back into the room a moment later, flushed and without the book.

"What happened? Didn't he give it back?" asked Ron; jumping up.

"Wasn't he there?"

"Oh he was there, but Filch was changing bandages on his leg." Harry related furiously.

"_What?"_ Ron and I exclaimed.

"I think he tried to get past that dog on the third floor, he said something to Filch about how it was impossible to watch out for all three heads at once."

"But he's a Professor." I insisted. "He wouldn't steal anything from Dumbledore."

"Just because he's a teacher doesn't make him a saint Hermione." Ron chuckled, "Too bad it couldn't properly chew off his leg."

I reviewed the implications against Professor Snape and came to the same conclusion as Harry.

"Alright, assuming that Professor Snape is trying to get past that monster, what is he after?"

Harry described to me the "top-secret" package of Dumbledore's Hagrid retrieved from Gringotts on Harry's birthday.

"But we haven't a clue as to its' contents." I concluded. We all went to bed; curiosity nagging at us.

The next morning, Ron and Harry met me in the Common Room to go down to breakfast. Harry looking like he might not keep anything down. I smile encouragingly while Ron tries to bolster his confidence with assurances that no one has been seriously injured in a Hogwarts match in years – and failing miserably.

Finally the time came to abandon our attempts at feeding Harry as Fred and George came to drag him off to the change rooms.

"I hope he'll be ok."

Ron shrugs at me and snags some more toast as we leave the table. "We should head down to the pitch and nab some seats before all the good ones are gone."

I roll my eyes at his retreating back, "Oh, alright."

Ron and I were lucky we left when we did as seats were already filling up; it looked as if the whole school was turning out. We settled in, Ron polishing off a third piece of toast and the game began.

Harry was an excellent flyer, I watched him zip up and down the pitch searching for the elusive snitch.

Hagrid soon joined us, tired of watching from his hut, just in time to see Harry make a dive towards the ground followed by Terence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker. Everyone was watching Harry outstrip Terence, heading for a small glitter of gold; including the other players, excepting Marcus Flint, who purposely collided with Harry, sending him off-course. The Gryffindors started yelling and screaming profanities at the Slytherin Captain; Madam Hooch granted Gryffindor a penalty shot and play resumed.

Harry's flying became erratic after a few minutes, jerking this way and that as though he no longer had control over his broom. Other's started noticing as Harry's broom rolled over repeatedly until he slipped off and hung there by the one hand still clutching the now bucking broom.

"Only dark magic could mess with a broom like that!" pronounced a terrified Hagrid. I snatched his binoculars away and scanned the crowds across from us, and sure enough Professor Snape was also watching Harry, though he was chanting frantically.

"It's Professor Snape!" I gasped and shoved the binoculars into a stunned Ron's hands.

_I can't believe I was wrong, He's a teacher!_I thought as I ran down the stairs retrieving a jar of blue flames from my cloak as I made my way towards the faculty's box. My chest tightened with every gasp and cry from the crowd, and I begged Harry to hang on just a bit longer.

I climbed the stairs upon reaching Professor Snape's stand, and slipped beneath the seats, crawling towards the trailing hem of his black cloak. Opening my jar I heard two voices chanting, knowing I'd only seen Snape chanting I dismissed the voice behind and coaxed a single blue flame on Professor Snape's cloak and watched as it ignited and started to smoke. I scooped the original flame back into the jar and crawled away as the stand around him erupted into cries of "Fire!"

I dashed back to the Gryffindor stand emerging just in time to see Harry dismount onto all fours on the pitch and spit out the Golden Snitch. The Gryffindors went wild, and amongst the commotion and cheering I slipped in next to Ron, breathing hard.

"Whatever you did Hermione, it worked!" praised Ron.

Hagrid leaned in, oblivious to my disappearance "Reckon Harry could use a strong cup of tea after that fiasco with his broom, bring 'em by me hut before heading back to the school would ya?"

Ron and I pushed through the crowds and collected Harry from the change rooms,

"We'll celebrate your victory when we get back to the common room, Harry." I promised as we pulled him towards Hagrid's hut.

"Thanks Hagrid, needed this." Said Harry as he was passed a steaming mug of tea.

I let Ron explain to Harry and Hagrid about Professor Snape cursing Harry's broom, but Hagrid was having none of it.

"What're you on about it! Professor Snape wouldn't jinx a student's broom!"

"I didn't think so at first Hagrid, but I saw him! And he's been sneaking about." I hesitated, not sure how much Harry and Ron thought Hagrid should know.

"Nonsense, you didn't see right." Hagrid insisted.

"Then why was he trying to get past that three headed dog?" asked Harry.

Hagrid was surprised. "How'd you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" asked Ron, incredulous, "It's name is Fluffy?"

"'Course, that's what I named 'im after I bought off a trader, then I lent him to Dumbledore for guarding…" Hagrid cut himself off.

"No more questions, that's nothing to do with you and no more of this nonsense about Professor Snape!"

"But Hagrid, I saw Professor Snape jinxing Harry during the match, he wouldn't break eye contact."

"You're mistaken! Now I don't wanna hear another word about Professor Snape or Fluffy, that's Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel's business!"

Harry exclaimed over the unfamiliar name and Hagrid sent us away, furious with himself.

I marched up to the castle, Ron and Harry following.

"Hagrid won't tell us anymore but we have something now. Finding out who this Nicolas Flamel is should tell us what dear old Fluffy is guarding and why Professor Snape is after it."

"Alright," agreed Harry. "Do you think we'll find his name in the library?"

"Most likely, shall we have a look after dinner?"

They nodded and we continued up to Gryffindor Tower in silence, to join the party for awhile.


End file.
